heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricochet Rabbit
Ricochet Rabbit is a white furred rabbit who works as sheriff in Hoop 'n Holler. He is one of Grievous' friends from Earth, and is known for his rather complicated relationship with him. He is the original creator of the crazy clone of himself, with whom he sometimes gets into arguments with. Personality A staunch defender of the law, Ricochet is devoted to catching criminals, and as such utterly hates all types of evil doers, traitors in particular. He takes pride in making the world a safer place by capturing these criminals. As such, many criminals fear and hate him, as they know he'll never give up without a fight. It's mentioned that he loves his job as sheriff so much that it's part of the reason he's never had a long-lasting romance (something that both embarrasses and annoys him). While he's a well-meaning person who's rather friendly to those he meets, he tends to fall victim to his various flaws. He's arrogant and prideful, and is said to like showing off to impress others, especially females. He also has a short temper, and as such, it doesn't take a lot to irritate him; Droop-a-Long in particular tends to get the worst of his temper, though others aren't immune. Sometimes, he becomes angry enough to contemplate murder, especially if someone he cares about is hurt, and once this side comes up, he won't stop for anyone or anything, even if they are his friends. He also tends to be rather blunt and outspoken about his opinions, and can even be rude to others, not caring about their predicaments; this is often shown whenever he interacts with General Grievous. As such, he's not well-liked by most of the Separatists and often he gets beat up by people like Vita or Wendi, who are very protective of Grievous. He also doesn't believe in showing mercy and compassion to everyone they meet, especially if that person has done wrong to him or Grievous, which often puts him at odds with the Separatists. Despite these flaws, Ricochet really is a good person at the core. It may take him a while to notice his wrongs, but once he does recognize them, Ricochet does apologize for what he's done and is quick to make amends. He also tries to be more considerate of others' feelings, especially in his relationships with his friends. While he's not as empathetic as Droop-a-Long, he has cried whenever very bad situations have happened, or when he's happy; he almost always tries to shrug off his tears as "sand", though Droop-a-Long knows immediately that he's crying. He is fiercely loyal to his friends, and will not tolerate anyone hurting them; some of his more explosive moments have happened because people have put his friends in danger. He has a huge weakness for sweets, donuts and honey buns in particular, and more than once this has been exploited by his deputy. He is capable of showing mercy and compassion, but he often believes that people should only have a few chances, while Grievous believes in giving people infinite chances. Despite teasing and messing with Grievous on many occasions, Ricochet does care for the Kaleesh, even going as far as to almost sacrifice himself for him, only for his attempts to be thwarted by Grievous' healing powers. He also likes to tease Grievous with innuendos and such mostly to rile the General, but for the most part, he means this all in jest. History Powers and Abilities Ricochet's main ability is his speed, which he uses to overwhelm his opponents by either darting in and out in front of them to disorient them, or by attacking them so fast that they don't have the time to react. How fast he can go is unknown, but he has been known to create sonic booms and rip objects from their foundations with his takeoffs; he's also infamous for leaving his deputy in the dust many times. He has an attack known as the "Ricochet Whirlwind", in which he runs circles around his opponent so fast that he literally creates a tornado, dizzying them. His speed does make him weak on the physical front, though, so if someone were to knock him down, he'd be hurt easier than most. True to his name, Ricochet also had a habit of ricocheting off of walls and other objects during his takeoffs, and he has also used this to crash into multiple opponents. .]] Ricochet's other trademark is the trick bullets he carries into battle. Some of his bullets carry lassos, while others, such as the bullets in his Ricochet Revolver, carry exploding bullets. For the most part, though, he usually uses real bullets when he's fighting, only using the trick bullets when he's arresting someone. Ricochet has yet to acquire an armor like his deputy Droop-a-Long's, but he wishes he could have one. Appearances *''2008 Grievous and H-B'' *''2008 Grievous and Madoka Magica'' *''2008 Grievous and Lucky Star'' *''2008 Grievous and Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode'' *''2008 Grievous and Symphogear'' *''2008 and StrikerS'' *''StrikerS to 2008 Grievous and ViVid'' *''2008 Grievous and ViVid'' *''2008 Grievous with OOM-95'' * Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:2008 Separatists Category:Hotheads